From Hitter to Father
by MrsEliotSpencer
Summary: Set in season 4 and continues after the series. A weekend of fun for Eliot leads to a lifetime of trouble. Eliot/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all though I wouldn't mind borrowing Eliot for a while.

Summary: Set in season 4 and continues after the series. A weekend of fun for Eliot leads to a lifetime of trouble. Rowena never thought that she would ever see the man that had helped her in a bar fight and gave her a weekend of passion again; but life has a way of throwing curve balls. The team must now race against the clock to help the Rowena fight an old enemy. Can they save the mother of Eliot's child and bring down a new crime lord or will Rowena and Eliot lose the most precious being ever to be born? Eliot/OC.

Ch 1

The sound of the crowd packed into the small bar was unbearable to anyone not watching the championship game. Over the bar was a 42" T.V. and almost all of the patrons were cheering and yelling. At a table in the back was a woman that none of this fazed. To her all of the sounds were nothing more than white noise. Staring down at a file on the table in front of her, long auburn hair was shrouding her face and hid her tears from everyone.

In front of her was a medical file, pages and pages that held her fate. For two days she had been in shock, it hadn't totally dissipated, but now she was angry. Two different diagnoses stared her back at her. They confirmed her worst fears and would leave her vulnerable, something that she had fought hard to never be again. She had known something was wrong with her, but never this.

An hour ago she had grabbed the file and her keys and ran from her apartment, the walls had started to close in on her and she couldn't take it anymore. Walking for hours she found herself standing in the snow outside McRory's Place. The sight of the small bar and the sounds of the crowds inside had brought a smile to her face. Maybe she could lose herself in the noise and just forget for awhile.

Eliot Spencer, hitter for the Leverage team, had come in through the back of the bar. Eliot had been doing recon for a job and knowing that the playoffs were happening decided to make a quick stop at the bar for the scores. Automatically scanning the crowd he spotted bright auburn hair that was all too familiar. Eliot didn't resist the urge to say hello to the woman that had been haunting his dreams for the last two months.

"Rowena?" Eliot saw a shiver raced down her spine at the sound of his voice.

Turning so quickly her neck popped Rowena looked over her shoulder. Standing just to the right of her chair was the man she had been deciding if she wanted to look for. Wavy brown hair and slate blue eyes, there was more scruff on his face than the last time she had seen him. The smirk on his face slipped when he saw the tears in her aqua eyes.

"Eliot" Rowena hated the way her voice trembled.

"Rowena what's wrong?" Eliot asked while sitting in a chair and rubbing his hand across her back. Eliot saw the busted lip and eyebrow along with the black eye, fear that she had been beaten filled him.

Rowena didn't trust her voice instead she pushed the file at him and closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. Rowena heard him shuffling the papers and muttering under his breath. She could tell when he got to the last page by the loud curse that escaped him. There was no way to deny what was written there. It was all in black and white and circled in red.

"When did you get this?" Eliot growled out and looked into the tear fill eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Two days ago," Rowena's broken voice answered. "I got into a small car accident and when they did the blood test..."

Eliot looked down at the black and white page. In the center of the black mass was a gray small peanut circled in red. The file said that she was around seven weeks along and that Eliot knew was when he had spent the weekend with Rowena. All of the other pages meant nothing to him, he wasn't a doctor and had no clue what it said.

Eliot felt his stomach drop and looked around the crowded bar, this was not the place for this conversation. Grabbing the file in one hand and Rowena's arm in the other, Eliot pulled her into the back and up to the office. Eliot ignored Rowena's questions as he tried to make since of the photo he had seen. Eliot had never given a thought to having a family and settling down. Hitters weren't know for having a long life span and Eliot knew that there was always someone out there wanting to make a name for themselves by taking him out.

Now though with the choice taken out of his hands he thought it over. Could he settle down, could he risk having this type of a vulnerability? Could he even trust who and what Rowena said she was? All of these thoughts circled his mind in the time it took to drag Rowena from the bar and up to the Leverage offices. Entering the offices Eliot saw the team gathered and another problem arose. How was he going to explain this to the team and how was it going to affect his job?

Parker was of course the first one of the team to notice Eliot entering with some strange woman. The thief was never one for controlling her mouth and blurted out her thoughts, but for once she stopped herself, looking at the two of them she saw Eliot's pale face and worried. He was the protector of the group. The wall of muscle that could fight off anyone or anything. Something was seriously wrong, and the fear on his face scarred her more than anything.

Nate looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw the worry on Parker's face. Quickly looking around the room he looked for any form of danger and didn't see any. Turning to follow Parker's gaze he also saw the look on Eliot's face. Nate dropped the paper and stood up, not seeing the woman standing behind Eliot.

"Eliot!" Nate called. "What is it?"

Eliot was drawn from his internal cloud of thoughts by Nate. Looking around the office he saw that every one of his team members were standing. The confusion of his own thoughts melted as he looked at these people that over the last three years he become family. The relief that that thought brought helped to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Nate, guys," Eliot started to walk further into the room and was stopped. "Rowena!" He called out exposing the woman with a mane of auburn hair passed out in his arms.

For the Rowena the last two days had been too much and the stress and not eating had caught up to her. Fear, denial and sleepless nights had taken its toll on her already depleted body. The moment Eliot moved further into the room full of strangers she felt the world spin of its axis and darkness consumed her. Luckily she fell forwards into Eliot's back who caught her before she hit the floor.

The team rushed forward and Eliot reacted without thought. His frazzled nerves had been stretched to their limits and with Rowena fainting against him, he couldn't take the team crowding him. They froze at the almost inhuman growl that Eliot emitted, it sounded more like a wolf or dog protecting its territory. They all looked at Eliot and could see that he was pushed almost to his breaking point, Nate looked at Sophie and caught her eyes. Once he caught her gaze and twitched his eyes to Eliot and received a nod from her.

"Eliot," Sophie's calm British voice called, the only acknowledgement she got was a huff from Eliot. "Eliot why don't you move her over to the couch? She'll be more comfortable there until she awakens."

Sophie and the rest of the team held their breath as they watched their hitter cradle the woman. After a moment they saw him gather her in his arms and stand to his full height. The eyes that looked at them wasn't their lovable grouchy hitter but a soldier assessing the threat. Nate and Sophie kept the rest of the team behind them and waited for Eliot to put her on the couch.

None of them dared to breath to loud as they watched Eliot settle her with a pillow under her head and gently push the hair out of her heart shaped face, revealing a fresh cut above her left eyebrow and a busted lip. Sophie grabbed a light blanket and made her way cautiously towards Eliot and 'Rowena', making sure to stay in his line of sight. Eliot turned to Sophie with a small smile of gratitude and stood up to cover Rowena.

"Eliot are you up to explaining this?" Nate asked calmly, hoping that Eliot was calming down.

"I don't know what most of it is," Eliot replied while turning to the team. "But I can fill you in on what I do know. We'll have to wait for her to wake up for the rest."

Nate nodded and gestured for everyone to sit around the bar. Eliot walked over and sat where he could keep an eye on Rowena. Letting out a long breath he wondered where to start. Taking his eyes off of Rowena he looked at Nate and started to explain how he met her.

*Flashback 2 months ago*

Eliot had been restless and unable to sleep, they had just finished up the job in the Hamptons and while Eliot was happy that they had stopped the 'Black Widow' ring he was also restless. The sight of the couple once they had been reunited had struck a nerve with him. Eliot knew that having a family for himself was out of the question. With the job and life he led, bringing a family in would be a risk that he wasn't willing to take. He'd know from the start, especially after Amy, that no woman was willing to put up with the long absences and unanswerable questions.

Eliot was brought out of his musings by the sound of country music blaring out of a bar at the end of the block. Shrugging Eliot followed the music and figured that the music and a beer might just be the ticket to getting some sleep. If not he knew it wouldn't be that hard for him to find some female company.

The door to the bar was already open and Eliot could see a good sized crowd gathered around. Paying the cover charge he walked in and saw that the music he was hearing was a live band. Hitter instincts had him finding all of the exits as he walked to the bar and nodded his head along to the band covering Garth Brooks 'Two of a Kind, Working on a Full House'.

After grabbing a beer and finding a seat at the bar Eliot let his eyes roam over the bar. Sitting there for a while he let himself get lost in the crowd and music, releasing all of the tension that had built up. The band a variety of county songs, from Garth Brooks to Big and Rich, and Eliot could tell that they were really good.

Getting a little itchy Eliot decided that it was time to see if there was any woman that caught his eyes. Looking through the crowd he spotted the typical bottle blonds and trashy brunettes. That was until he spotted something red out of the corner of his eye. Turning to get a better look he saw her by the pool table in the back.

A group of men were gathered around her, as she made shot after shot at the table. Eliot grinned at the sight she presented, tight blue jeans tucked into a brown leather boots, bent over the table with her exceptional rear end facing him. After she took her shot Eliot was able to make out the rest of her trim body, hour glass curves covered by a leather jacket and purple top.

As she waited for her opponent to take his shot she grabbed the beer at her hip and took a long swallow. Something about a woman who proffered beer to some of those fruity drinks got his interest. Eliot watched as she threw back her head and laughed at something one of the guys said, revealing her swan neck and cascading auburn curls.

With that Eliot found himself moving off his bar stool to approach her when the band ended its' current song. He was almost to her, able to hear her talking to her partner, when the crowd's noise died down and Eliot found himself half listening as the singer made an announcement.

"Alright everybody," the singer said. "You're in for a special treat. Tonight one of my closes friends has agreed, after a LOT of begging, to sing for us. So can you all give a big round of applause for my friend Scarlett?"

Eliot was nearly deafened by the roar of the crowd, apparently this band had played here before and 'Scarlett' had joined them. The crowd's movement made him lose sight of the woman and Eliot turned to try and spot her distinctive red hair. What he wasn't expecting was that she would be standing on the stage, in front of the mike. Returning to the bar for his seat and another beer Eliot laughed at the joke she was telling.

"Hey everyone I'll be singing with the ever so popular Honky-tonk Boys," her smoky voice filled the room. "Tonight for one night only. Damn, I say that every time."

Eliot couldn't look away as 'Scarlett' and the band preformed a variety of country songs from Gretchen Wilson's 'Redneck Woman and All Jacked Up' to Shania Twain's 'Any Man of Mine and Man I Feel Like a Woman', even doing a duet of Brad Paisley and Miranda Lamberts 'Whiskey Lullaby'. Impressed with her range of singing Eliot whole heartedly applauded with the other bar patrons.

After the set Eliot watched her hop off the stage and start to walk towards the bar. Following her with his eyes Eliot saw her get stopped by a woman in the crowd that pulled her into a hug. The two women continued to the bar whispering to each other, Scarlett laughed at whatever the other woman said to her and nodded. Once they reached the other end of the bar Eliot saw her lean across and talk to the bartender and pull off her jacket and exchanged it for a beer.

Without her jacket Eliot saw her deep purple top was sleeveless and showed off her lightly tanned arms. Eliot could see the definition of her muscles, not bodybuilder but lightly muscled. He continued to watch the two women who were obviously friends talk and laugh as they drank their beers and listened to the band.

About half way through the set Scarlett made her way back to the stage and jump back on the stage. She whispered to the band, while the singer finished another country cover. When the song was over Scarlett made her way to the mike and made an announcement.

"Alright everyone a friend of mine made a request for a few songs," turning her head to the band she nodded. "And just to warn you not all of them are country."

Eliot sat up straighter when the heavy bass kicked up and Scarlett started nodding her head along with the beat before bouncing. Eliot wasn't sure just exactly who sang the song but the words got to him. Pink's 'So What' and 'Raise Your Glass' filled the bar before she started singing another Miranda Lambert cover 'Gun Powder and Lead'.

Once she had finished her set she bowed to the applauding crowd and hopped off the stage and headed to the bar. Eliot figured that this was his chance to make his move but of course some guy got to her first. Eliot chuckled at how she gave the drunk idiot double sided insults. After she finished her beer she grabbed her jacket back from the bartender and made her way to the door before Eliot could get to her.

Figuring that Scarlett was headed home Eliot glanced at his phone and saw just how late it was. Rushing out the door of the bar Eliot tried to guess which way she had headed. Turning left he walked the opposite way of his own apartment and didn't even make it a block before he heard her smoky voice. Running to the edge of the block he spotted her surrounded by a group of thugs but before he could intervene Eliot heard Scarlett warn them.

"Touch me and you'll be lucky to even wake up."

The four thugs laughed at her threat but Eliot could see her body change. He recognized the relaxed defensive stance and moved in closer in case she needed help. Eliot was impressed when he saw her take one of them out without even taking her hands from the pockets of her jacket. She knocked him out with the tip of her boot to his temple.

Scarlett felt the rush of adrenaline and smiled, this was just what she needed to let off some steam. The next two idiots came at her at the same time, twisting under the sloppy rush she kicked him into the brick wall and heard a satisfying popping sound. The second one of the two pulled out a knife that Scarlett made tilt her head and chuckle at. The goon thought that the knife would scare her but it did the opposite, she caught his arm as he lunged at her and snapped it at the elbow. Kneeing him in the face Scarlett turned to the last of them and waited.

Eliot was getting hot watching this woman, who was maybe five foot seven, beat these guys without breaking a sweat. He watched from the shadows at the end of the alley as she faced down the last one. Eliot was sure that she didn't need his help, until he saw the gun. Eliot felt himself moving before he actually thought about it.

Scarlett saw the gun and lost the smile on her face, it wasn't that she was afraid she just wanted him to think she was. Putting her hands up to her shoulders in the classic 'I surrender' pose, she slowly approached him. Biting her lip and doing her best to look scared and not smile. Before either the thug or she could make a move the gun flew further down the alley.

Before the idiot had time to react Scarlett did, a solid punch to the ear and he was down. As his body crumbled to the ground Scarlett saw the guy that had disarmed him. Leather jacket, blue checkered shirt that brought out his eyes, faded jeans and worker boots. He didn't look to tough and if he wanted to start something Scarlett was ready for it.

"You alright ma'am?" Eliot asked, hoping that she wouldn't swing at him.

Scarlett stared at him and nodded. "I'm good, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking home from the bar and as I was passing I heard you." Eliot hoped that she didn't think he was following her. "I figured I'd help you out."

"Really," Eliot nodded. "Then why did you wait so long?"

Eliot forced himself not to show his surprise and figured the truth was a good idea.

"I was watching you fight. Didn't think you needed any real help till he pulled a gun."

"Though I appreciate the help, I really didn't need it." Scarlett smirked as she walked towards the end of the alley and used the pay phone to make a call to the police about the would be muggers and rapists.

Eliot watched her with a discerning eye as she calmly went through the pockets of the fallen thugs and retrieved their wallets. Eliot realized what she was doing, by taking their wallets the police would be able to find them even if they happened to wake before the police arrived. Eliot saw her through the wallets near the mouth of the alley and head back down the road.

Not able to resist his own curiosity he followed her once again. They walked for a couple of blocks to an all-night diner. Scarlett was waiting for him at the door. Eliot felt his face flush at his obvious behavior and nodded to her silent invitation to join her for a bite. The two of them walked to the back of the diner and sat in a booth across each other. Before Eliot could work out his first question Scarlett through him for a loop.

"So you're the all known, at least in our circles, Eliot Spencer?"


	2. AN

I would like to hear back from the readers. I want your opinions on if I should continue this story or on where you'd like it to go. I have some ideas but I'd still like to get some feedback.


End file.
